Sonic: A New Earth
by TheLionNerd
Summary: When a battle with Eggman sends Sonic and the evil scientist to a different earth, Sonic must team up with two saiyan warriors to defend the earth and protect it while trying to get back to mobius. - Sonic sequel story to 'Sonic: Rise of Harmony'
1. Another dimension

**Mobius**

A blue blur sped past the screen as Sonic was dodging several missiles and blasts fired by Eggman's robots. It had been one week since the events in Equestria and Sonic was wanting to catch a break, but Eggman popped up and wanted to cause trouble again.

"I got you now, you blue rodent!" Eggman laughed as he fired a few more missiles, but Sonic easily dodged them.

"You know, Eggman," Sonic started, running backwards while dodging missiles, then hopping onto a homing rocket and walking to the back of it, directing it at Eggman, ''You really need better weapons that can actually hit me.''

''Grr…'' Eggman growled before he pressed a button, causing the rocket to beep as Sonic's eyes widened.

''...Spoke too soon.'' Sonic said as a cartoony duck sound came out and the rocket blew up, sending him high into the sky, ''WHOA!''

Sonic was falling from the sky at incredible speeds as Eggman laughed evilly.

''I've finally done-'' Eggman started, only for his robots to be hit by several armor piercing bullets, ''What!?''

The Tornado came up and managed to retrieve Sonic, who managed to get up and have stars around his head.

''You really have to stop rushing into these things without a plan, Sonic.'' Tails sighed as Sonic laughed nervously.

''That's my entire thing, buddy.'' Sonic reminded him, ''Just go in, kick butt and go out.''

''Yeah, well, that's not going to work forever.'' Tails said before tossing him a ring, ''Use that to beat Eggman.''

''A ri-'' Sonic started, then looked blankly at Tails, ''What do you think we're in, a cartoon? How would a ring wo-''

''Didn't you always use a ring to beat Eggman, from the time we were with Sally to when we were teaming up with Chris?'' Tails asked the hedgehog, instantly shutting him up.

''...Fair point.'' Sonic said as he grabbed the ring and started glowing in a yellow aura.

''Get ready, Sonic!'' Tails shouted as Sonic was powering up using the ring.

''Alright! Let's do this, Egghead!'' Sonic said before he jumped up and curled into his spin dash, then blasted towards Eggman as he shot rockets at him, only for Sonic to cut through them.

''Blast!'' Eggman said as he pressed as many buttons as he could, firing off several missiles, rockets and blasts to destroy Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge or cut through them, ''Nothing is working!''

Eggman then turned to a small cube he was harboring.

''Maybe I could generate a blast using this that could send him to another world...hopefully not Equestria, though...if we both get there, i'll never be able to build Eggmanland!'' Eggman realized before he began generating power from the cube, powering his robot up as Sonic was coming at him full speed, ''DIMENSIONAL CANNON, FIRE!''

Eggman pressed a button and fired a large blast at Sonic, only for Sonic to speed up and cut into Eggman's robot the same time the blast was fired, causing them both to disappear in a blinding white light.

When the light dimmed, Tails slowed the tornado down to see what remained of his friend and Eggman..only to see both of them were gone and all that was left were robots.

''Where did they go?'' Tails wondered as he flew to his workshop.

 **Earth**

Sonic and Eggman both appeared as Sonic cut through Eggman's robot, causing Eggman to fall out of it in his eggmobile.

Sonic fell onto the ground and was dazed as Eggman was covered in char and had eyeballs that were going in swirls.

''Man, that was a hard impact.'' Sonic groaned as he got up to look around, ''It looks like we're at Earth, but...what part of Earth?''

''I'd care less if I were you.'' Eggman said as he was still dazed, ''I can't believe you dragged us to another dimension for the second time in a month!''

''Hey, hey, you were the one who had that dimensional...whatever!'' Sonic defended, ''So it's technically your fault we're stuck here, Egghead!''

Suddenly, a shockwave caused the ground beneath them to shake, resulting in Sonic falling on his butt.

''WHOA!'' Sonic said in shock as he looked up to see two human-like beings trading blows with each other, only to have one in a black jumpsuit with what looked to be a chestplate on crash in front of him from a double axe handle.

One in an orange gi noticed Sonic and Eggman and blinked in surprise before descending in front of them as Sonic jumped back and got into a battle position.

''You're an odd little guy..never seen you around here.'' the one in the orange gi said and Sonic noticed that this one wasn't really bright...then again, he never really thought of a plan, so he guessed he could say the same about himself.

''Well...that's because..i'm not from here.'' Sonic said as the one in the black jumpsuit came up and uppercut the one in the orange gi.

''Do not distract yourself with pathetic creatures, Kakarot!'' the one in the orange jumpsuit yelled at 'Kakarot', who looked at him.

''Vegeta, wait!'' the one in the orange gi said to Vegeta before turning to Sonic, ''My name is Goku and this is Vegeta.''

''Hmph!'' Vegeta said, turning around and crossing his arms, '' Don't know what this rat is doing around here.''

''Rat!?'' Sonic shouted, growling, ''I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog!''

''I DON'T CARE!'' Vegeta yelled, ''WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?''

''I was fighting this guy over he-'' Sonic said, intending to point to Eggman, but noticed Eggman was gone, causing him to start sweating, ''Well, there was a guy named 'Dr. Eggman' and h-''

Suddenly, Sonic heard a laugh...and it was coming from Goku.

''That's a funny name!'' Goku said, snorting, ''Dr 'Eggman'!''

Vegeta growled and smacked Goku upside the head, causing Goku to rub the back of his head as Sonic continued.

''-He was trying to take over my world, Mobius. Apparently, whatever he used to blast me, I managed to move fast enough to take him with me, causing us to appear here.'' Sonic explained, ''It's complicated stuff.''

''I bet.'' Goku agreed, "Travelling to different universes? Seems complicated enough to me.''

''That's because you never attended school, Kakarot.'' Vegeta reminded the younger saiyan, who chuckled.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Goku chuckled before he sensed an evil power that rattled even Vegeta, ''Vegeta..do you sense that?''

''Of course I do, you dolt!'' Vegeta shouted, ''And it seems..familiar in some way.''

Suddenly, their question to whom the power belonged to was answered.

''KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOT!''

Goku instantly went cold and Vegeta looked to see a large saiyan with bluish green hair.

''B-Broly..'' Vegeta stammered.

''...Uh oh.'' Goku gulped.

 **I'm back and better than ever! Got a knack for making this bette-**

 **Oh, hello there! I would just to know that for right now, I am back and doing another crossover. This is intended to be a spinoff and/or sequel to Sonic: Rise of Harmony, taking place 1 week after the events of that particular fanfic. Another part, which will be released after this one, will detail the events after Rise of Harmony from the perspective of Equestria.**

 **However, chapters will not be frequent due to school, Halo clan stuff, family etc.**

 **Thanks to creeperman129 for helping me with this chapter and I hope to work with him in the future!**

 **Next Time: BROLY! The Legendary Super Saiyan appears to cause havoc to earth as Sonic struggles to fit in with the much stronger heroes of the planet while also trying to contribute into the defeat of Broly himself!**


	2. The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Earth**

Explosions in a city as Sonic was dodging several energy balls being fired at him by Broly, barely managing to stop himself and dodge Broly himself, who came out of a wall to try to grab him and as he dodged him, Goku came in and kneed Broly in the cheek, only for Broly to slam him down, then grab Vegeta and blast him away.

Sonic sped through the city as shockwaves were caused behind him because of the battle between the 3 saiyans. Sonic was surprised at the scale and intensity of the battle, but kept running through the city to save all of the civilians as Broly was kicked to the ground by Goku and Vegeta, then the two saiyans fired several blasts at Broly before a smoke cloud was made.

''Is it done?'' Goku asked and Vegeta growled.

''You fool! Can't you sense his-WATCH OUT!'' Vegeta shouted as a green blast came out of the smoke cloud and barely missed the two, ''FORGET THIS!''

Vegeta powered up to his super saiyan form and charged at Broly, who he himself turned super saiyan, then they collided blows before Broly slammed Vegeta down and threw him into a building, then fired a blast at the building, causing it to collapse on top of Vegeta.

Goku turned super saiyan and started trading blows with Broly at blinding speeds as Sonic came over and saw it.

''Whoa! They're fast!'' Sonic said to himself before he got serious, ''But I have to help Goku!''

Goku and Broly began doing a test of strength, powering up so much that Sonic is sent back.

''Darn...bad thing is, I don't have any rings.'' Sonic sighed before looking at the fight, ''But there is one thing I can do.''

Sonic began revving up for a spin dash as Broly grabbed Goku, who kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the neck, only for Broly to uppercut Goku and punch him in the stomach, following with Goku doing a double axe handle and continuing to trade blows with the evil saiyan.

Sonic finished revving up for his spin dash and began to glow light blue, followed by a large light blue aura to emit around him.

''Goku, watch out!'' Sonic said to the saiyan, who teleported away as Sonic smirked.

''Ready?'' Sonic smirked before speeding towards Broly at light speed, ''GO!''

Sonic ran around Broly while punching and kicking him, doing absolutely nothing to him as Sonic sweat a bit.

''...Well, that didn't work.'' Sonic gulped before Broly punched him, then kicked him across the ground as Vegeta came out of the building that Broly caused the collapse of.

As Sonic started to get up, he saw another saiyan, a green man and two bald men coming over to observe the scene.

''Uh...guys...is that Broly?'' the smallest of the four gulped as the green man nodded.

''Yes it is and he needs to be stopped!'' The green man said before all but the smallest one flew towards Broly, who was overwhelming Vegeta as Goku reappeared.

''I think they have this han-'' Sonic started before a large green aura came from Broly, knocking all of the heroes back as Broly began powering up, ''Oh, what now?!''

Broly began to make the ground shake as the Z Fighters looked at the evil saiyan in shock due to the amount of power he gained.

''How did he gain so much power?'' Vegeta asked as Goku was sweating.

''I have no idea, Vegeta…'' Goku said as Broly began increasing in size and strength.

Several lightning strikes were around them as Sonic looked on in shock and horror.

''This will not end well.'' Sonic gulped before Broly glew green and powered up some more, screaming as all of the Z Fighters but Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo were sent back from the force.

When Broly stopped powering up, Sonic sped to Goku and Vegeta to catch a sight of Broly, who was now insanely muscular and tall with no pupils and green spiky hair.

''Uh..do you guys know what this is?'' Sonic stammered as Goku and Vegeta regained their composure and frowned, then turned super saiyan 2.

''It's the legendary super saiyan form, hedgehog.'' Vegeta began, ''A form of unimaginable power, so rare that nobody but Broly has achieved it.''

''And now, with his new power, he's unleashing it on earth!'' Goku said before quickly going over to Broly, ''Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Sonic, grab on!''

All 4 heroes put their hands on Goku as he used instant transmission to teleport everyone to another planet.

 **An unknown planet**

Broly powered up, sending them all back, then Broly blasted them all before punching Goku repeatedly, then grabbed Vegeta and threw him into the younger saiyan as Gohan and Piccolo came over.

Broly grabbed both of them and slammed their heads together, then punched Piccolo and slammed him down before blasting him as he elbowed Gohan in the face and kicked him across the ground.

Broly then turned his attention..to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog managed to get up and see Broly was looking at him, causing his blood to run cold.

''Uh..nice saiyan?'' Sonic said, sweating as Broly screamed, almost like a roar, ''OKAY, NOT A NICE SAIYAN!''

Sonic managed to narrowly dodge several fast blast from Broly before Broly flew at him, causing Sonic to scream and run off as Broly again fired several blasts at Sonic, who managed to dodge them all before being grabbed by the leg and slammed down several times before being hung upside down, locking eyes with Broly.

''Okay...you can stop no-'' Sonic started, but Broly slammed him down some more before slamming him down hard enough for him to get stuck in the ground, followed by Sonic having a shaken expression, ''-...I guess not, then.''

Broly flew up and laughed as he charged a blast, only for him to see Goku was in his base form, but had a white glow around him.

''You think a little power up can defeat me again, Kakarot?'' Broly asked before laughing, ''That's nothing!''

''Oh yeah?'' Goku replied before smirking, ''Give me your best shot, then.''

Broly flew at him and collided punches with Goku, causing a large crater to form around them that freed Sonic from his prison in the ground.

''Okay, being stuck in the ground was not pleasant.'' Sonic said as he clutched his arm, ''Don't do that again.''

Broly and Goku traded blows, surprising Broly, who didn't think Goku could stand up to him in base form because of a mere power up.

Broly kicked Goku, only for Goku to punch Broly, followed by Broly punching Goku in the stomach as they went across the ground, trading blows as several shockwaves occur from their fight.

Goku manages to duck as Broly goes for a kick, then does a sweep kick, knocking Broly off his feet before both saiyans fired blasts at the same time, knocking each other back.

Vegeta lands before them and frowns.

''Trying to steal the spotlight again, Kakarot?'' Vegeta asked his rival, who chuckled.

''No, not really...you can have a turn if you want.'' Goku said and Vegeta further frowned as he realized something.

''Why didn't you use super saiyan blue in your fight?'' Vegeta asked and Goku's eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

''Well, I just wanted to test his po-'' Goku started before Vegeta spoke again.

''Whatever, let me handle this.'' Vegeta growled as he walked over to Broly and also powered up, having a white glow around him.

''If Kakarot can't beat me, what makes you think you can!?'' Broly asked the saiyan prince, who smirked.

''Because unlike Kakarot, i'm not naive.'' Vegeta said as a blue aura began surrounding him, causing Broly to frown as he just stood there and watched Vegeta's hair flicker from black to blue repeatedly.

Vegeta powered up more as his hair became blue and Broly was knocked back a bit, but was not launched off of his feet.

Goku just watched and Sonic looked on in surprise.

''Okay, i'm not in their league here.'' Sonic said to himself, ''Not even close.''

Vegeta had a blue fiery aura around him and his skin was lighter with light blue hair.

Broly looked on in shock as Vegeta walked towards him.

''What's wrong 'Legendary Super Saiyan'?'' Vegeta asked mockingly as Broly regained his composure, ''You seem a little spooked.''

Broly simply laughed, causing Vegeta to frown.

''You still cannot defeat me! I am invincible!'' Broly replied

''Oh, really?'' Vegeta asked, '' Then how was it you were defeated by Kakarot the first time? How you were blasted into the sun by Kakarot and his 2 brats? You're not invincible, you fool, you're simply nothing more than a zombie...all brawn, but no brains.''

Broly growled and powered up to his full power, which made Vegeta raise an eyebrow and frown.

''This will not be a fair fight in terms of power, so why even power up?'' Vegeta mocked as he easily dodged several punches and kicks from Broly, then punched him in the face, giving Broly a bloody nose and shocking everyone but Goku.

Vegeta then blocked several kicks from Broly and punched him in the stomach, then kicked him into a large rock before he just stood there.

''What's wrong, already done?'' Vegeta asked mockingly as Broly flew out of the rock, only to run into a knee from Vegeta, who kicked him down to the ground repeatedly as Broly bounced off of it, then fired a blast that sent Broly into the ground.

''No..this is impossible!'' Broly growled, ''I am invincible!''

''I've already proven that you aren't invincible and now i'm proving it again.'' Vegeta snickered, ''Throw everything you have at me!''

Broly laughed and flew up into the air and charged up a large green energy ball, causing the ground around them to crack and break, but this did not faze Vegeta, who simply stood there and smirked.

What surprised Vegeta is that when Broly got done charging the blast, he clutched it with his hand and flew at Vegeta, causing Goku to realize what Broly was trying to do.

''VEGETA, LOOK OUT! HE'S GOING TO HIT YOU FULL FORCE!'' Goku shrieked as Broly threw a punch at Vegeta, but Vegeta barely caught it with his hand, causing a massive explosion because of the blast in Broly's palm.

Vegeta growled before chuckling and punching Broly in the face repeatedly, then threw him up and flew above him, followed by him kicking Broly down and reaching out with his open hand, causing a large blue energy ball to appear.

''TIME TO DIE!'' Vegeta yelled, ''BIG BANG ATTACK!''

Vegeta fired the big bang attack at Broly, causing Broly to be caught in the blast and a large explosion to occur.

When the smoke died down, there was simply a puddle of blood in the middle of the crater, but no sign of Broly.

''Heheh...blown to pieces like the trash he is.'' Vegeta laughed as everyone but Goku's jaws dropped.

Vegeta turned to his base form and flew to Kakarot.

''Now get us all out of here, the planet's about to blow!'' Vegeta yelled as everyone put their hands on Goku, causing Goku to use instant transmission to teleport them away from the crumbling planet and back to earth.

 **Earth**

All of the heroes were teleported back to the city that was being destroyed by Broly as everyone was given a senzu bean by Goku, bringing them all back to full health.

''So..what was all of that?'' Sonic asked and Goku turned to him.

''It's...kind of hard to explain.'' Goku chuckled as the screen faded to black.

 **BOOM! SECOND CHAPTER DONE! Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin will have more major roles in the future, I promise!**


	3. Sonic vs Goku

**Earth**

A blue blur was speeding through the city that was damaged by Broly, helping repair it without being noticed by construction workers, only to come across Goku when running to the top of a roof.

''GAH! Goku!'' Sonic shrieked, ''Don't scare me like that!''

''Heheh..sorry.'' Goku said while having a sweat drop come down and rubbing the back of his head, '' I managed to track you using instant transmission.''

''But I..uh..'' Sonic stammered before shaking his head at fast speeds, ''Nevermind.''

''So how is it going with the fixing of the city?'' Goku asked and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

''Well, why isn't anyone else fixing it?'' Sonic asked and Goku had a look of fear.

''Well, uh..Vegeta and I are training, Gohan is in college, I don't know about Piccolo, Tien is also training and Krillin has a job as a police officer.'' Goku replied, ''It's really complicated and confusing stuff.''

A bunch of questions marks appeared above Sonic before they disappeared.

''Okay then…'' Sonic said before seeing a blinding light zoom down to earth, causing his eyes to bug out, ''LOOK OUT!''

Suddenly, Sonic zipped away as the light hit Goku, causing the building that was just fixed to collapse again.

''Aw, man!'' Sonic whined, ''We just fixed that!''

When the smoke cloud cleared, a purple cat-like creature was stretching with a taller, angel looking man with him.

''Lord Beerus, did you do your exercising?'' the taller one asked Beerus, who groaned.

''Whis, let's just try focusing on something else other than exercising.'' Beerus said before looking down and seeing Goku, ''What are you doing?''

Goku had swirls for eyes and his tongue was hanging out.

''I believe we hit him while we were coming down, Lord Beerus.'' Whis said and Beerus sighed and grabbed Goku. Beerus then slapped Goku, causing Goku to yelp in pain and look at Beerus.

''Ow...Lord Beerus, what was that for?'' Goku asked/whined, causing Beerus to smirk.

''I just wanted to wake you up after you were knocked out of your shoes by our...arrival.'' Beerus replied and Goku managed to break free and have a military-like pose in standing.

''So who is this guy?'' Sonic asked as Beerus turned to him and smirked.

''Sonic The Hedgehog, I presume. I am Lord Beerus…'' Beerus said before raising his arms up and having lightning come down in a cartoonish fashion, ''THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!''

Sonic, Whis and Goku stood there as crickets were chirping and Beerus stopped raising his arms up.

''Anyway, we've come here for one of Bulma's snacks.'' Beerus told the two heroes, who looked at each other, ''

''Well..uh...you see…'' Goku stammered, ''Bulma is on a vacation right now.''

Beerus then frowned.

''Oh...I guess i'll have to destroy this planet then.'' Beerus said as Goku and Sonic instantly looked scared.

''Quick, where did she go to?'' Sonic asked and Goku looked at him.

'' South Ci-'' Goku started, but Sonic quickly zipped away faster than Goku could even think, ''-ty.''

''Quite the speedy one, isn't he Lord Beerus?'' Whis asked Beerus, who scoffed.

''Speed will get you nowhere when fighting against a God of Destruction.'' Beerus reminded his attendant, who shrugged before Sonic zipped back and had a cake from Bulma...that he stole, ''Ah…''

''Here you go!'' Sonic shouted.

''How did you even know where South City was?'' Goku asked Sonic, who shrugged

''I snatched a map while heading towards that direction.'' Sonic replied, ''Kind of easy travelling across your world, for some reason.''

''...And did you steal that?'' Goku asked and Sonic quickly shook his head, ''Okay then…''

Next thing they know, Beerus and Whis were being absorbed in a bright light before the light quickly sped out of the planet.

''Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?'' Goku said and Sonic nodded, ''Do you wanna spar? I'll at least use one percent of my power.''

''Uh..I guess.'' Sonic said while sweating, then sped back to where he was 100 feet from Goku, who got in a battle pose.

The two heroes looked at each other with locked eyes, then sped towards each other and zipped away from the city, shockwaves following them as they reached a forest.

Sonic dodged several blasts from Goku, then jumped up and went for a spin dash, only for Goku to teleported behind him and elbow him into a tree, then go for a blast that Sonic managed to duck, but the explosion sent him towards Goku, only for Sonic to smirk and disappear.

''What the?'' Goku said, looking around before he was hit in the jaw, then kicked in the back before a blue blur zipped around him at blinding speeds, then when Sonic appeared, Goku flew at him, only to feel a sharp pain.

''Huh...didn't actually think that would work.'' Sonic said while blinking, ''Went so fast, my punches and kicks took a bit to actually hurt you.''

Sonic sped towards Goku who managed to get up and go for a block, only for Sonic to speed behind him.

''Gotcha!'' Goku shouted before punching Sonic in the stomach, then kick him several times before doing a double axe handle, causing him to bounce off the ground and into a punch from Goku, sending him flying before he managed to recover and land on his feet as Goku did so as well.

''You aren't too bad, Sonic.'' Goku complemented, ''I'm only using one percent of my power against you and we're matching each other perfectly.''

Sonic smirked before he got into a spin dash and Goku looked serious. After a while, Sonic stopped his spin dash and looked at Goku, a light blue aura and glow around him as he powered up and the aura grew.

''Whoa!'' Goku said, blocking the sight before he saw Sonic zip away, only to hear him coming behind him and flew at him, causing the two to collide with a shockwave, with a test of strength going on.

When they got done with their test of strength, they began trading blows at insane speeds, then they zipped through the sky as several shockwaves followed and Sonic and Goku traded attacks. A punch by Goku into a knee by Sonic, then a kick by Goku into a spin dash from Sonic, the two were fighting everywhere, moving faster than the speed of light, before colliding punches near an ocean, nearly sending Sonic into the water.

''Whoa!'' Sonic said, teetering on a cliff that had an ocean below it before jumping over Goku, who was flying at him, then kicked him in the back of the head, only for Goku to elbow him across the ground, ''Okay...I think i'm done.''

Goku looked at Sonic, surprised, before shrugging.

''Good game…'' Sonic said, dazed from the impact of the elbow.

Goku walked over to Sonic, only for Sonic to smirk and kick Goku in the stomach, causing Goku to spit out saliva, then Sonic did a spin dash, though it was blocked by Goku, but was slowly pushing him back.

''Ka..''

Sonic put more power into his spin dash, generating all of his light speed power into the spin dash.

''Me..''

Goku began powering up and pushing Sonic's spin dash back with his hands.

''Ha..''

Sonic saw Goku was pushing him back and gulped.

''Me..''

Sonic saw an energy blast charge up in Goku's hands and and instantly disappeared as Goku fired a large blue blast.

''HAAAAA!''

The kamehameha caused a large trench to form in the ground and begin to cause the cliff to crumble.

Sonic managed to reappear behind Goku, but noticed the part of the cliff they were standing on was falling.

''Uh…'' Sonic gulped before both fighters sped at each other, then traded blows as the cliff fell into the ocean, only for Goku to grab Sonic and fly him over to a desert, then throw him down before charging up an energy ball, ''Okay...that was rough.''

Goku fired a large energy blast and fired it at Sonic, only for Sonic to disappear.

Goku closed his eyes to sense Sonic come at him, then turned around and threw a punch at Sonic, only for Sonic to duck, sped above Goku and kick him in the head, sending him crashing down and causing a crater from the force of the kick.

Sonic landed at the crater and saw Goku getting up, then walked over to him before Goku punched him in the cheek so hard, he flew through a sand dune and slid across the ground, knocked out.

Goku teleported over to Sonic while panting.

''Don't worry, Sonic.'' Goku said while smiling, ''You were an amazing opponent!''

Goku grabbed Sonic and put two fingers on his head before teleporting out.

As Goku and Sonic teleported out, a portal opened and a green hedgehog with sunglasses and a jacket on with two large scars across his chest came out of it and landed on his feet.

The hedgehog looked at the ground, then looked at the sky before smirking.

''Scourge is back, baby…''

 **THIRD CHAPTER...HURRAH! By the way, I was planning a Sonic vs Goku sparring match before I even wrote this, as I had high hopes for what I could do with such a thing. I would also like to address a reader wanting more action. Dragon Ball Z itself is not just about action, this is something people get wrong. Dragon Ball Z is more than just action, it has a story, developing characters and different ways to go every time one particular story ends. It has villains, old and new and tries to use them to the best of their abilities while also utilizing the heroes to the best of their abilities.**

 **There will be more action, yes, but a bit of the story will not be focusing on the action, rather adventures of Sonic and some of the Z Fighters**

 **Next time: GOTEN AND TRUNKS! Sonic agrees to go on an adventure with Goten and Trunks and it happens to be more than they bargained for as Tails and a certain alicorn princess start trying to get Sonic back to Mobius.**


	4. Kuriza

**Earth**

Sonic was running through different parts of earth until he came across capsule corps, then went to run in there before Goten and Trunks appeared in front of him.

''HEY!'' Goten and Trunks both greeted, causing Sonic to smile.

''What's up?'' Sonic asked and Goten and Trunks looked at each other while grinning.

''We wanna go on an adventure with you, that's what!'' Goten and Trunks both said and Sonic rubbed his chin.

''Well, I need to be able to cooperate with as many people here as I can, so why not?'' Sonic replied while shrugging.

 **Later**

Sonic, Goten and Trunks ended up at a beach after 30 minutes of travelling and saw an island in the background.

''Alright, let's go-'' Sonic went to run, but saw the water, ''-ooh no!''

''What's wrong? Can't you fly?'' Goten asked and Sonic sputtered.

''Can I fl-'' Sonic started, ''Of course I can't fly! Plus, this is water! I hate water!''

''So you have aquaphobia, then?'' Trunks asked and Sonic nodded, ''Okay then.''

Trunks grabbed Sonic by the leg and flew across the water as Sonic looked sick and Goten was flying with him.

''I think i'm gonna be sick.'' Sonic said before putting his hands on his mouth and his cheeks puffed out.

''Oh, get over it.'' Trunks scoffed before they eventually reached the island, ''We're here.''

Trunks then threw Sonic on the ground, who had stars around his head and a sick looking face.

''Well, that's good.'' Sonic said before shaking his head and springing to his feet, ''What's this place?''

But Sonic didn't get an answer as Goten and Trunks flew deeper into the island.

''Why do I bother?'' Sonic sighed before running after them.

As Sonic kept up with the two half-saiyans easily, Trunks looked at Sonic in surprise and curiosity before looking ahead, only to see a door flying open in front of him and Goten, who couldn't process it in time and ended up being crushed against the walls of a temple by it.

When the door opened, Sonic saw a robed figure come out of the temple as Goten and Trunks were stuck in the wall, swirls replacing eyes.

''Sonic The Hedgehog..my scouts have seen you in action and I must say, I am impressed...slightly.'' the figure said, voice distorted and deep.

''Ah, a villain of the sci-fi genre!'' Sonic said, causing the figure to have a sweat drop come down his head.

''I..what?'' The figure asked with a raised eyebrow.

''You got a robe, a temple and a distorted and deep voice to boot!'' Sonic pointed out, ''You are literally a sci-fi villain!''

The figure was about to respond, but quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

''Follow me, Hedgehog..only then will you find out who I am.'' The figure said before walking back in the temple.

''Or I can just remove your hood right now and reveal your identity so the audience reading wouldn't have to sit through boring chapters of build up.'' Sonic said, breaking the fourth wall.

''What is this, a book? A movie?'' The figure growled, ''Whatever, just follow me.''

As they walked through the temple, Sonic noticed goth and satanic paintings on the wall.

''Yo..is this some kind of demonic ritual?'' Sonic asked, slightly panicked.

''Of course not, Sonic.'' The figure assured him, '' We here at the league of darkness do not necessarily support satanic behavior.''

''So this is just for decoration?'' Sonic asked and the figure nodded as they kept walking, ''Weird having these as decoration, but i'm not gonna be a guy to judge.''

As the figure and Sonic went down to a dark room with no lights, the figure smirked behind him before raising his finger.

''So, why is this room so dark?'' Sonic asked, oblivious to the finger being raised before he heard a small ball of energy being charged behind him, followed by a red light bouncing off of the walls of the temple, ''Uh oh!''

Sonic barely dodged a line of energy beIng fired by the figure before doing a flip kick, kicking it in the jaw and causing it to stagger back and remove it's hood.

''Okay, no games! Who are you and what do you want with me?'' Sonic asked the figure, who appeared to be arcosian.

''I am Kuriza, Sonic...son of Frieza.'' Kuriza replied, growling, ''And my father was killed by Goku, who I saw you helping in a fight before you suddenly vanished.''

''So you're an angry son who just to happens to be the offspring of a galactic emperor?'' Sonic asked before laughing, ''That's hilarious!''

''Stop mocking me!'' Kuriza said before throwing a punch at Sonic, who quickly blocked it, only for the impact to send Sonic back a few feet, only for Sonic to trade blows with Kuriza, then punch him in the face before Kuriza elbowed Sonic in the stomach, then kicked him into a wall.

''Now it is time to die..'' Kuriza said before charging up a blast, causing Sonic to run at blinding speeds to Kuriza and kick his hands, sending the blast upwards and having the temple start to collapse.

Sonic and Kuriza rushed outside as Goten and Trunks were trading blows with two more arcosians, causing shockwaves to be around the island they were at.

''Goten!'' Sonic shouted, causing Goten to shoot a ki blast down and propel Sonic forward, allowing him to kick Kuriza in the face before bouncing off of his head, ''Trunks!''

Trunks then kicked Sonic, who was in a spin dash, down to Kuriza, only for Kuriza to block the spin dash and power up, sending Sonic into Trunks, who then threw Sonic's spin dash to the arcosian he was fighting, causing the arcosian to be hit as Trunks and Kuriza collided punches, only for Kuriza to then punch Trunks repeatedly and kick him to the ground before blocking a kick from Goten.

''You're a match for me when i'm held back, but nothing more!'' Kuriza said before throwing Goten down and charge up a large blast and fire it at the two half-saiyans, causing a large explosion to occur and Sonic to spin dash into Kuriza with the full power of his light speed dash, only for Kuriza to elbow Sonic to the ground at speeds enough for Sonic to be caught off guard.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the two half-saiyans were in the crater, clothes tattered and burnt.

Trunks looked to Goten and coughed.

''Hey, Goten.'' Trunks wheezed as Kuriza landed before them, ''You wanna show him what we're really made of?''

''Sure!'' Goten said before coughing, then both kids teleported out of the crater and powered up to Super Saiyan.

''So this is the form dad was all afraid of?'' Kuriza asked before cackling, ''It doesn't even look impressive!''

Goten and Trunks then began doing the fusion dance, only for Kuriza to fly to them and grab them both by the leg, slam them both against each other, then use them to hit Sonic repeatedly before blasting all three of them and putting his hood back over his head.

''Fools..'' Kuriza said before hiding his power level and flying off as Sonic slowly got up.

''Okay..this might not be good.'' Sonic groaned as Goku and Vegeta landed next to them.

''Goten! Trunks! Sonic!'' Goku yelled as he went to them and Vegeta walked behind.

Sonic looked at Goku and sighed.

''Some guy named Kuriza lured me into his temple to try to kill me, but I saw through it and fought him, but man, was he strong!'' Sonic said, cracking his back and popping his neck, ''Goten and Trunks being like that are the result of this.''

Goku went to Goten and Trunks, then looked at Vegeta, who had the look of surprise on his face.

''Kuriza...I swear, i've heard that name before…'' Vegeta said putting his hand on his chin, ''But I don't quite remember.''

''Guess we'll find out when we find him, huh?'' Goku asked before laughing, ''This is gonna be exciting!''

Vegeta responded with a simple 'hmph' before grabbing Trunks the same time Goku grabbed Goten, then the two saiyans flew off with Sonic following them as fast as he could.

 **Mobius**

''You're sure you want me to come over there?''

''Oh, i'm sure, Twilight. Sonic is in another dimension again and since i'm not with him, I can't find a good way to get him back unless we reprogram the portal to be able to go to any dimension..but such a thing would take months by oneself.''

''And a few days together.''

''Right.''

''Okay, i'm on, Tails.''

''Thanks, Twilight!''

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUM! 4th chapter done! Sorry I couldn't get this done faster, i've had other things distracting me.**

 **For one, I said in an update that i've gotten into voice acting and i'm not lying. I've already auditioned for Vegeta, Piccolo, Batman, Robotnik and Sentinel Prime, so if I get all of those roles, it will severely diminish the amount of time I get to work on fanfics.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys have fun!**


	5. The Hunt Starts

**Deep in a jungle**

Kuriza landed before a factory and walked towards it, blasting open the door as he did so. The door went flying and hit a human in the back of the head, instantly killing it. Kuriza walked inside and saw several military soldiers fire their weapons at him, but he easily caught all of the bullets and flung them back, killing all but two soldiers. One of the soldiers, which Kuriza presumed was an officer, ran up a flight of stairs as the other one reloaded his weapon and looked at Kuriza in fear.

''You don't really think that a measly bullet will kill or even hurt me, do you?'' Kuriza asked before cackling, ''If so, your species is even dumber than the saiyans are!''

The soldier shot at Kuriza, but Kuriza simply raised his hand and made them bounce off of it before holding his finger out at the soldier, who looked baffled.

''Have a nice death!'' Kuriza shouted before firing a death beam at the soldier's heart, instantly killing him before kicking his head off, causing it to slide across the ground with a blood trail.

''Pathetic!'' Kuriza scoffed as he started walking up the flight of stairs, ''It has to be here!''

The officer kept running through the factory, closing as many doors as he can as he ran towards a dark room with an orange ball with 5 red stars sitting on a podium.

''I have to contact control before I get rid of this!'' The officer yelled before he ran to a control panel, but kept hearing explosions, ''But I don't have much time left!''

As the officer was pressing several buttons on the control panel, Kuriza used his finger to make a ki sword and slice the rest of the doors in half, then blast them down and walk into the same room as the officer, who started panicking and turned on the communications.

''THIS IS SERGEANT JOHN SLAUGHTER, I NEED SUPPORT ASA-'' The officer started, screaming into the mic before he felt a death beam go through his chest, then he slowly started to fall as Kuriza walked over to him and smiled, then grabbed him and crushed his head with his hand, causing blood and brains to go everywhere.

Kuriza walked over to the room with the ball and busted the podium open, then grabbed it and smirked.

''One dragon ball down...six more to go.''

 **A random field 10 miles from west city**

Several explosions were happening in a short time as Eggman was firing loads of missiles at Sonic, who managed to dodge all of them before zipping to the side as a homing missile was following him. Sonic sped towards Eggman at speeds faster than sound, then a white glow started coming out of Sonic, causing Eggman to raise an eyebrow.

''What the?'' Eggman wondered as Sonic's white glow started shooting off several white lasers around the area, causing Eggman to cover his eyes as one hit his robot, ''GAH!''

''SONIC BOOM!'' Sonic yelled before he further boosted towards Eggman's robot and rammed into it's legs, knocking the robot clean off of it's feat before Sonic kicked it up, then jumped above it before jumping away from the homing missile, causing it to hit Eggman's robot and sent it crashing towards the ground, causing an explosion that caused a crater.

Sonic landed before the crater and smirked until he saw the robot stand up and..repair itself.

''Aw, no fair!'' Sonic whined before he barely dodged a blast from Eggman's robot, ''How come you get to have all the fun stuff, Egghead?''

''Because I, my pesky blue rival, am a genius!'' Eggman replied, ''And geniuses always one up their rivals!''

''Oh..does that make me a genius?'' Sonic asked, causing Eggman to have a flat face, ''Because I keep one upping you, and you just said that geniuses always one up their rivals, right?''

''T-That's not what I meant!'' Eggman yelled before pointing at Sonic, causing a mysterious robot the size of Vegeta to fly out and land before Sonic, ''METALLIX! CHARGE!''

''Wait, wha-'' Sonic started before being punched across the field by Metallix, who then teleported behind Sonic and blasted him, sending him across the ground as Goku and Vegeta landed.

''Tch..another bucket of bolts we have to deal with?'' Vegeta growled before flying at Metallix with Goku following him, but Metallix managed to dodge both of their punches, then raise up a shield to block several punches and kicks from the two saiyans as Sonic got up and ran at Eggman, who flew at him.

''Well, he doesn't disappoint, that's for sure!'' Goku yelped as he barely dodged a kick from Metallix, then traded blows with him before doing a double axe handle and powering up, causing a red aura to surge through him before Goku started glowing red, ''KAIO-KEN!''

Goku flew at Metallix and went for a punch, but Metallix met it with a knee before they flew across the field, causing a few shockwaves before Metallix kicked Goku down and fired a machine gun at him, causing Goku's eyes to bug out, then Goku flew away as Vegeta came over and punched Metallix, then had his hair glow gold before he turned into a Super Saiyan.

''You think you're stronger than a Saiyan warrior?!'' Vegeta asked before laughing mockingly, ''You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.''

Metallix's eyes simply glowed red before Metallix started glowing yellow, causing Vegeta to have a look of slight surprise as Metallix was glowing yellow with a white aura.

Goku flew up next to Vegeta and turned Super Saiyan as well, then both Saiyans flew towards Metallix, who flew towards them as well, then the three fighters clashed all over the field, with Metallix elbowing Vegeta, but being kicked by Goku in two shockwaves.

Sonic jumped up to Eggman's arm and sped up it before kicking him in the face, then dodged several swipes with Eggman's claws from the large robot before kicking one of it's claws off, causing electricity to come out of the claw that was kicked off.

Eggman growled before firing at least 20 missiles at Sonic, who quickly zipped away from all of them to dodge them, then zipped in front of Eggman within 1-2 seconds.

''BLAST IT!'' Eggman yelled before going to grab Sonic, but Sonic zipped onto Eggman's arm again and just sat there before Eggman fired a missile from his other arm, but Sonic zipped on Eggman's head, causing the arm to be blown off, damaging Eggman's robot before Sonic came in and spin dashed into the cockpit of the robot and repeatedly punched and kicked Eggman himself at blinding speeds, then zipped away as Eggman's eggmobile flew off with Eggman, battered, yelling that he will have revenge on Sonic.

Goku flies up and charges up a kamehameha as Vegeta and Metallix are trading blows before Goku fires the kamehameha when Vegeta kicks Metallix up, only for Metallix to teleport away when the kamehameha hits him, causing the kamehameha to crash next to Sonic, startling the hedgehog.

''HEY!'' Sonic yelled as Goku chuckled nervously and Vegeta smirked.

''Sorry…'' Goku chuckled before both him and Vegeta went back to base form and landed across from Sonic, ''Who was that?''

''Eggman, one of my enemies.'' Sonic started, ''His goal is to take over the world and turn it into his personal playground..actually, his agendas change from time to time, so it's hard to really pick a goal he would stick to.''

''How can a mere bucket of bolts fight against both me and Kakarot at once?'' Vegeta asked, baffled by his confrontation with Metallix, ''It was obvious the fat one created it, but how was it able to do all that he did?''

''Wouldn't surprise me if Eggman analyzed the fight with Broly and copied the stuff he witnessed and put them in Metallix, '' Sonic admitted, rubbing his chin, ''Although I wonder how he could do it so quickly...he has no lacking of resources, sure, but that doesn't mean he'd be able to complete a robot that quickly.''

''So having incredible power in a robot by a mad scientist who wants to kill one person and take over the world?'' Goku asked, then crossed his arms, but had a look of surprise as he turned to Vegeta, ''Kind of sounds like the androids, don't you think, Vegeta?''

''Indeed..'' Vegeta said, clearly uninterested, ''Although the only actually robot of the three androids was Android 16...the others were mere cyborgs.''

''So not only do we have to deal with this Kuriza guy, but also Eggman and Metallix.'' Sonic said, then smirked, ''Things just keep getting better and better, don't they?''

''Yeah!'' Goku laughed, ''This oughta be fun!''

 **In the factory**

Kuriza walked out of the command center and down some stairs, coming across tons of soldiers in armor Kuriza recognized as belonging to the planet trade organization.

''Listen, you idiots!'' Kuriza yelled as a blue-green man with green hair was standing next to him, ''I have successfully retrieved this dragon ball without a problem..I hope you can do the same.''

Kuriza then narrowed his eyes as the soldiers paled.

''If you do not manage to collect all seven, the saiyan apes won't be the ones to kill you,'' Kuriza said, eyes fixed on the soldiers before charging up a death beam, ''I will…''

The soldiers quickly nodded, causing Kuriza to lighten up and smile.

''Good!'' Kuriza said, then got serious again, ''NOW GET TO IT, YOU BUFFOONS!''

The soldiers quickly flew off as Kuriza looked to the blue-green man.

''As for you, Zarbon…'' Kuriza said, ''I expect you to train 12 hours a day and kill anyone who interrupts! I will not have someone who lost to Vegeta on Namek be my second in command in this state!''

''Of course, sir, '' Zarbon said, ''Vegeta caught me off guard on Namek, but thought he killed me..he will forever regret not ensuring my death.''

Kuriza simply smirked as Zarbon flew off.

''Everything is going nicely…''

 **ZARBON RETURNS! To be honest, I personally don't think Vegeta blasting Zarbon through the stomach is a believable way to die considering Vegeta himself survived being blasted through the stomach, so I had Zarbon survive.**


End file.
